You Drive Me Crazy
by aedy
Summary: If when high school had ended anyone had told Puck that he was going to spend the next four years of his life sharing a dorm room with Kurt Hummel, he would have laughed in their faces and then punched them for good measure.


**Title**: You Drive Me Crazy**  
Characters**: Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman **  
Genre**: Romance, Friendship **  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt **  
Warning**: Future!Fic**, un-betaed  
Rating**: PG **  
Words Count**: 5916 **  
A/N**: This story is a fill for two prompts at the Puckurt meme. I don't know how Britney worked her way into this, but I find the song incredibly fitting! I decided to write the story as a future fic instead of an Alternative Universe College Fic, but I hope it works the same! **  
Summary**: _If when high school had ended anyone had told Puck that he was going to spend the next four years of his life sharing a dorm room with Kurt Hummel, he would have laughed in their faces and then punched them for good measure._

* * *

If when high school had ended anyone had told Puck that he was going to spend the next four years of his life sharing a dorm room with Kurt Hummel (who he had spent half of his high school life throwing into dumpsters, shoving into lockers and giving swirlies), he would have laughed in their faces and then punched them for good measure. However it did happen.

When they had finally left McKinley High, Kurt and Puck were friends but not of the close kind, which was why neither one of them knew where the other was going after graduation. Imagine Puck's surprise when he had moved in his dorm room at the NYU and found out that his roommate was one Kurt Hummel.

He had moved to New York to attend NYU and study Business and Music because he wanted to become a rock star but a smart one that would know for himself the best moves to make without having to rely on anyone else. Then, as he had later discovered talking with Kurt when the awkwardness of living together had dissipated enough to start unpacking, he found out that even though Kurt had always said that he wanted to be a star on Broadway, he was attending NYU to get a degree in Fashion and Business because he wanted to create his own clothing line.

Puck had actually had to reconsider his opinion of the other boy because it looked like the person he thought he knew in high school wasn't the real Kurt.

The first weeks they had been a little uncomfortable with each other because they had to get past their high school preconceptions, get used to live together and get to know each other.

The first time Puck had really thought that Kurt was becoming his friend, was when he had realized that they spent most of their time together and if Puck found it weird that they got closer instead of getting out and meet new people, he never said anything about it.

Soon enough, half way through October, they were comfortable enough to start talking about other things besides family, lessons, friends and their future projects, namely, sex. They approached the subject (or at least Puck did) after they had gotten back from one of the parties where Puck had dragged Kurt to.

They had just flopped down on their beds, still fully dressed because too drunk to be bothered to change into their pajamas, when Puck cleared his throat and asked, "So, there were a few guys at the party that kept checking you out." He crossed his arms under his head and threw a sideways glance at Kurt. "Did you not notice or were you not interested?"

Kurt didn't answer right away. He turned on his left side and propped his head on the palm of his left hand looking at Puck who was currently studying the ceiling. "I noticed," he answered after a while, his voice soft. He sighed and turned to lay on his back.

"Then, why didn't you go to them and asked to dance or something?" Puck was surprised to feel so comfortable to talk about gay sex or gay flirting. He frowned a little trying to decide when he had changed his mind about those things. Of course, during their third year he had started to stand up for Kurt, defending him and all that, but it was because they were friends and he always defended his friends, it had next to nothing to do with whom Kurt decided to be with. He was so immersed in his musing that he almost didn't hear Kurt's answer.

"I was scared."

Puck pulled himself up on his elbows and looked at his friend in confusion. "Scared?" He saw Kurt nodding slowly. "Why? Were you afraid that one of them could be a rapist or a killer or something?" Kurt shook his head but didn't offer any explanations. "Then what was the problem?" He frowned and thought about it. After a few moments, he asked, "Was it because you're still a virgin?"

Kurt blushed and turned his head a little so he was facing the wall. "Kind of," he answered after a few moments. He cleared his throat nervously then. "I'm scared because sex it's something I don't know anything about and because I didn't know if those guys were..." he trailed off for a moment. "You know what I mean."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "If they were gay? Dude, they were totally checking out your package."

"I know, that's not what I meant."

"Then..."

Kurt got himself up on his elbows mirroring Puck's position. "I didn't know if they were tops or bottoms, ok?" He tried to glare at Puck, but his blush ruined the effect.

"Tops or bottoms?" Puck repeated like he couldn't grasp the meaning of those words. Then, his eyes widened. "Oh! You mean a catcher or a pitcher."

Kurt rolled his eyes and flopped back down. "Yeah, that."

"Why didn't you go ask them?"

"How do you work that into a conversation? 'Oh, by the way, before we leave, I bottom, do you top?' It's not something you can just ask like that. I would have to leave with them first and then ask but by that point, if they said bottom, I would have to leave and they'd think I was a cocktease."

Puck stayed in silence for a few moment contemplating what he had just heard and then asked, "So, you're a catcher?"

Kurt huffed and turned off the light. "Goodnight, Noah."

*GLEE*

That little chat with Kurt turned Puck's thoughts to an unexpected direction. Like, for example, he went from sex shark who only cared about getting laid, to "_I need to get him laid._" He was like Rachel who needed applause to carry on, only for him it was sex and he couldn't let someone turn 20 still being a virgin.

So, he came up with a plan. It was simple, they were in New York and the Big Apple had gay clubs, he only needed to find someone that could recommend one to him (and he didn't stop for one second to consider that going around asking for tips about the gay night life in the City was going to make him look at least bi) and then he'd go there and find someone that would do for Kurt.

He shared the business classes with Kurt so he needed to use the other ones where Hummel was occupied with fabrics and other stuff, to find someone that could help him out.

Obviously, he couldn't go around the campus asking "Are you gay?" and after having cornered a girly boy and asked him for a good gay club and almost being punched in return because the dude wasn't gay, he decided that he really needed to stop assuming things.

So he started looking for the guys that were checking Kurt out at the party on Saturday and asked them for a club. He thought to ask them right away if they were bottoms or tops, but they would probably figure out that he was asking for Kurt and he didn't want to make his friend feel uncomfortable.

The next Saturday, after having told Kurt that he was going out on a date, Puck left the campus and went to the club Timothy, one of the guys from the party, had recommended.

He was still 19 and had to flirt with the bodyguard to get in but the moment he stepped inside the club, he was blown away. The music was thumping all around, loud and sexy and was making him feel like he needed to stop thinking and just start dancing.

He went over to the bar and asked for a beer and kept looking towards the dance floor unable to tell himself that Noah Puckerman wasn't supposed to spend his Saturday evening in a gay club with guys checking him out, asking him to dance or grabbing his ass. In the end, while he was about to ask for a second beer, he told himself that he was a badass and a badass didn't stop to think what other people would think of him (plus, he was a sex shark and sex was sex) so he took one of the guys asking him to dance up on his offer and found himself sandwiched between two sweaty men. And the further thing from his mind, was that it was supposed to feel wrong or at least not so exciting as it was actually feeling in that moment. He didn't even freak out when one of the guys slid his hands on his ass and squeezed.

Then, in the middle of grinding against another man's dick, Kurt suddenly entered his mind. Right out of nowhere he was seeing his roommate dancing in their dorm room swaying his hips to Lady Gaga and doing a bad impression of being sultry while singing along to "Alejandro".

He felt his mouth suddenly going dry and he lost the rhythm for a moment completing throwing off the dance him and the other two men were doing. He was confused as to why random images of Kurt Hummel would pop up in his head literally out of nowhere.

Puck shook his head and looked up at the man standing in front of him. "Are you a top?" he asked, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to be there for Kurt and not for his own entertainment.

The guy shook his head and turned around starting to dance with someone else. Puck sighed and started going around the dance floor asking around and collecting the numbers of the ones that were tops.

*GLEE*

Kurt was lying on his bed holding a book in his right hand and resting his head on his bent left arm. When he heard the door open, he lowered the book and looked up at Puck. He raised an eyebrow when he caught the scent of sweat and sex.

"You got lucky tonight, I gather?"

Puck closed the door behind him and sighed heavily. "Dude," he said, walking over to the bed and emptying his pockets of the pieces of paper he had picked up all evening. "I tried really hard to get you laid tonight. And by that, I mean I asked a bunch of dudes if they were tops or bottoms."

Kurt's eyes widened. He sat up crossing his legs under him and looked at the pieces of paper on his bed and then up at Puck. "You what?"

"I've spent last week asking random guys if they knew a cool gay place and tonight I went to one," Puck turned around and slid his jacket off before kicking his shoes away. "I got those numbers for you."

"Puck, I..." Kurt shook his head still unable to believe that Noah Puckerman of all people had gone in a gay club to get him laid. "You went in a gay club?" he finally asked.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad. Actually, I met a bunch of cool guys. Did you know that not all the ones with a bodybuilder-like body are tops?" he shook his head and slid off his shirt.

"Yes, I did know, Puck." Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at his friend's back. "But why did you do it?"

"I told you, I wanted to get you laid."

"Why?"

Puck shrugged. "You're turning twenty soon enough."

"And that should matter why? Are we like in "American Pie" or something?" He diverted his gaze when Puck started sliding his jeans down. "And I can find myself someone, thank you very much."

"No, you can't," he glanced back from over his shoulder. "You're too scared to go up to a guy and ask them for a coffee least of all for a fuck."

"I can do it." Kurt frowned. "I just don't want to."

"Whatever. Call some of those guys, ok?"

"Why? What's the point?" Kurt shrugged. "I mean, they gave it to you, all muscular, tanned and hot, not to me. Someone that is into you, could never be into me."

Puck sat down on his bed wearing only his boxers and noticed the blush spreading over Kurt's cheeks and how he wouldn't look his way. "You think I'm hot?" he asked, because it was easier to ask about something stupid than acknowledge the fact that Kurt could be attracted to him.

"You wish," Kurt said softly before lying back down and picking up his book.

Puck looked at him and then glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "You're studying at two in the morning?"

Kurt shrugged and then turned on his side facing away from his friend. He bit down on his lower lip trying hard not to look over at Puck. He heard the rustling of the sheets and closed his eyes.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Kurt's voice came out huskier than he meant to and he quickly cleared his throat before saying, "Everything's fine. Thanks for, you know, getting those numbers."

Puck nodded and laid on his back looking up at the ceiling. "You're going to use them?"

"I don't think so. I don't want to hook up with a stranger that gave his number to you. But really, thanks. I guess it was hard for you to spend five hours in a gay club with guys probably hitting on you, so really, thanks."

Before he could stop himself, Puck shrugged and said, "It wasn't so hard."

They both chose not to acknowledge that last comment.

*GLEE*

Things after that night started to be awkward again. It wasn't Puck's fault, really, he was ok with Kurt being gay and all and so what if he went to a gay club and enjoyed himself? It wasn't something that they had to talk about. But Kurt seemed to avoid Puck whenever they didn't share a class.

For the first week Puck actually believed Kurt's excuse that he was spending his evenings in the library, but half way through the second week, he started getting suspicious. No matter at what time he went back to their dorm room, Kurt was never there, at least not until it was really late into the night.

Now, Puck was never one to run away from a problem; he got Quinn pregnant, he tried to help her, he got sent to juvie, he found a community service... so it was only normal that he wanted to talk to Kurt about what the hell was going on in that pretty styled head of his.

Two Saturdays after his little journey to the gay club (the first time that Kurt was in the room at the same time as Puck), Puck told Kurt once again that he had a date. Kurt had looked at him suspiciously before saying, "I don't need you to go find me a man. I was serious about not needing your help."

Puck had shrugged and mumbled something about Kurt being paranoid before leaving. This time, however, he didn't go anywhere. He waited half an hour just hanging around campus so Kurt would be sure that he wasn't coming back and would stay in their room instead of leaving like any other night, and then made his way back to his dorm room intent to face Kurt about what was going on.

Once again, Kurt surprised him, because when Puck opened the door, Kurt was lying on his bed with a guy grinding against him.

"What..." Puck's eyes widened and he couldn't think of anything to say beside yelling at the guy '_Get your hands off of him!_' which totally unsettled him so he chose to shut his mouth up.

Kurt looked up at him and pushed the guy away. "What are you doing back?" he asked, trying to straighten his clothes. Then, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at his friend. "I thought you had a date."

Puck straightened his back and glared back because really, he wasn't about to back down because Kurt Hummel was glaring at him. "Didn't you have to study?" he asked, crossing his arms too.

The guy that was Kurt's date was still sitting on the bed looking between the two boys. He cleared his throat and asked, "Is he your boyfriend or something? Do you guys have an open relationship?"

Puck glared at him. "You think that if Hummel was my boyfriend he would screw around? Have you seen these guns?" he bent his arms and pretended not to notice when Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Paul, I think we should reschedule. Me and my roommate have something to discuss."

The guy, Paul, nodded and stood up. "I guess I'll see you on Monday." He looked once again between Puck and Kurt and then left.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kurt asked, as soon as the door was closed. "I thought you had a date," he repeated.

"Well, I lied."

"Well, I had plans."

"You're into that kind of guys? He was blonde."

"Yeah and?"

"You always liked dark-haired guys. Finn, that dude from that fancy school you went to in third year."

"I can always change my mind," Kurt said, shrugging. "It never worked out with brunettes before, maybe I should change my type of guy. And we weren't talking about what I go for in a guy. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Puck finally said. "I want to know why you've been avoiding me for almost two weeks."

Kurt turned around and started rearranging the covers of his bed. "I wasn't avoiding you. It's not like my world revolves around you."

Puck rolled his eyes and walked up to Kurt. He grabbed his elbow and made him turn around. "Can you just answer for once and not play with words?"

Kurt sighed and shrugged. "I wasn't avoiding you. It's just... I don't know."

"You're still not answering me."

"You went out and tried to get me laid, it was strange and it kind of threw me off balance and I don't know, you said you didn't hate the club and..."

"So you were angry with me because I'm no longer a homophobe?" He frowned and looked down into Kurt's green-blue eyes intensely. "It doesn't even make sense."

"Do you know how hard it is to share a room with you when you're being so different from the prick I knew back in high school? You don't make homophobic jokes anymore, you don't say fag and now you go into gay clubs and enjoy yourself. It's like I never knew you and I just met this funny guy that makes me laugh and kind of cares about me so much so that he's ready to ask around for a gay club where he can go and find me someone." Kurt sighed and lowered his head a little. "I feel like you're no longer Puck and your this new person that is nice to have around and it scares me a little."

Puck didn't say anything, he just looked down at Kurt trying to make sense of what he was hearing. He started thinking about how much he had changed in the few months he had spent sharing a room with Kurt. It did look like he had become a better person. Back in high school, he'd never go into a gay club for a friend, flirt with other men and actually enjoy himself while doing so and he would never have loved seeing Kurt dancing around their room dancing to stupid songs and trying to act all sultry. Most of all, he realized that what Kurt said was true, that he had somehow changed and that he wasn't totally displeased of the person he was becoming.

It was after several minutes that he let go of Kurt's elbow so he could slid his arm around his waist. Kurt went willingly as if they had done the same thousands of times before.

"Except, I don't get why you would act like a jealous boyfriend the moment you saw me with a guy when you've been trying to help me get laid." He leaned his forehead against Puck's chest and Puck marveled for a moment about how good their bodies fitted together.

'_Neither do I_,' he thought but didn't say.

*GLEE*

This time, talking with Kurt, made Puck start to reflect about himself. He was sure that if anyone from their high school saw him now, Noah Puckerman investigating his feelings and trying to put order in what he was thinking, they would never recognize him.

Still unable to convince himself that what he had felt at seeing Kurt with that guy in their room was jealousy, he kept on searching for someone that would be cool enough to be Kurt's first. He went back to the same club and this time after he asked if someone was a bottom or a top, he would say that it wasn't for him so Kurt couldn't say that the numbers were for Puck and not for him.

Everything was going great and he had already five numbers in his jeans pockets, when one of the man he was talking to asked him what was the problem with his friend.

"What you mean?"

"Is he like a troll or something? Does he have some disease that doesn't allow him to get out? He's afraid of crowds or something else?"

Puck frowned. "There's nothing wrong with Kurt. He's hot and amazing."

The guy, a red-haired, blue-eyed, short guy, looked at him raising an eyebrow. Then, he stepped closer to Puck so he could talk in his ear and not have to shout to be heard over the music. "Then, why aren't you with him?"

"I'm not gay," Puck said right away. "I'm just trying to get him laid."

"You're not gay?" he asked and smiled. "You've been eye-fucking the bartender since we started talking."

"I..." Puck realized in that moment that he had indeed been spending a while staring at the bartender's muscular chest and tanned skin. "He's hot, he looks like me, that's why I was looking at him," he finally said.

"You just said that he's hot." The guy looked him up and down. "I think you're one of those guys that are afraid to take what they really like."

Puck opened his mouth as if to answer something but then decided against it. He looked back at the bartender for a moment and then shook his head. "He's hot but I don't want to fuck him. It'd be like fucking myself."

The guy frowned a little before looking up at Puck. "Tell me more about this friend of yours."

"Well, he's hot in a different way from the bartender," he said, shrugging. "He's pale and always puts so much cream on that his skin is softer than a girl's. His hair is always styled with some shit, but when he's just out of the shower and he has it still wet or just dried, it's when I loved it the most. His eyes are blue or at least they should be blue because that's the color they are most of the time, but then they change in this strange shade of blue that it's almost green and you could like stare at them for hours trying to decided what color they are." He took a deep breath and smiled. "He likes pop music like that Lady Gaga chick and show tunes like "Wicked", he's always singing to some song from that musical going on and on about what an amazing story it is. But then he listens to rock too because I asked him to stop playing 24/7 his shit and so we went to see "American Idiot the Musical" and he loved it. Is that enough?"

The guy was staring at him with a knowing smile before nodding. "I guess it's enough." He turned around and made to leave but Puck grabbed his elbow gently. "What?"

"You're supposed to give me your number."

"I'll do you a favor and tell you to go to him yourself. You're completely smitten with the guy and you don't even know it. Oh you half-straight men." He shook his head, pried his arm free and then disappeared back into the dancing mass.

Puck stared after him for a few seconds before leaving the club.

When he got to the dorm room, he hesitated for a moment before opening the door. Since he had seen Kurt with that guy, he had told his friend that he needed to let him know if he had someone over and they had decided to writing on the whiteboard hanging on the outside of the door, "come back later". He was relieved that in the two weeks since they had talked after the whole Paul thing, Kurt had never wrote on the board. Of course, there was always the chance that Kurt was going over to the guy's room, but since they had talked, Kurt had stopped avoiding him, so they were back at spending almost every free moment together, plus, Puck wasn't ready to think about Kurt sneaking around with someone else.

When he opened the door and stepped inside, Puck found Kurt singing and dancing around the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it enjoying the show that was Kurt Hummel swaying his hips wearing a pair of sweats to commercial music.

_Tell Me, you're so into me  
That I'm the only one you will see  
Tell me, I'm not in the blue  
That I'm not wasting, my feelings on you_

_You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Oh...crazy, but it feels alright  
_

Kurt spun around and froze into place when he saw Puck. He blushed furiously and walked over to the stereo and turned it off. His chest was heaving heavily and his breath was coming out into short gasps. "Hey," he said, smiling a little. "I thought you were out."

"I can see that. I lost count of the times I came back to find you dancing around to loud pop music," he shook his head and laughed walking closer to Kurt. "It never stops to be funny."

Kurt slapped him across the chest. "Stop making fun of me, you Neanderthal." Puck simply laughed harder before sliding his arms around Kurt's waist. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked, the playful tone disappeared from his voice.

"I went to that club once again..."

"Noah."

"No listen. I went there and got you some other numbers and before you say anything, I told them that they weren't for me but for a friend. I simply told them that you were a virgin and nervous about finding someone and they didn't ask anything else. Then, I went up to this red-haired guy..."

Kurt sighed. "I don't like red-haired or blonds. Paul was just an experiment," he said, sounding defeated.

"Experiment?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see if I could change my tastes but I'm stuck with my high school type of guys."

"Ok, it doesn't really matter because the guy didn't give me his number." He trailed off and took a deep breath. He had been confused, sure, had found himself thinking about Kurt in a more than friendly kind of way, but he still hadn't put everything together and realized that he wanted to try something with Kurt. He had finally decided that he needed a sign like it had happened with Rachel. He needed a sign that being with Kurt Hummel could actually work. "He asked me to tell him something about you and I did and then he said that I should have stopped asking for numbers and do it myself because, apparently, I'm totally smitten by you."

Kurt's eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before being able to ask, "What?"

"See, the guy was under the impression that I'm into you. Well, into guys in general, because I was definitely checking the bartender out and got hard seeing two guys kissing, but that's not the point. The point is that I may or not may be attracted to you." There, he had said it. He was a stud never afraid of asking for what he wanted. He wasn't going to back down because Kurt happened to have a penis and no boobs.

Kurt pushed him away and stepped away crossing his arms. "You may or may not be attracted to me? What is your problem, Noah?"

"I..."

"You turned my high school life into a living hell and now..."

"It's been years since I last did something to you, let it go. And I never did something as fucked up as Karofsky did." He was getting angry now because they were past all that, they were friends now, good friends.

"But..."

"Look, don't drag all our past into this." Puck took a step forward. "I'm living with you, hanging out with you, I tried to find you someone you could be with, so it's quite obvious that I'm past who I was back in high school. Are you?"

Kurt lowered his head unable to meet Puck's eyes. How was he supposed to tell him that he had been slowly developing a crush on him since they had started living together? Since Puck gave up the bed closer to the window because Kurt wanted it, or since Puck had started waking up early even on Sundays because Kurt went jogging and Puck worried about him. He meant what he had said to Puck the night he had hooked up with Paul, about Noah throwing him off balance becoming a decent man. It was like one day he looked up and Puck was this completely new person.

However, no matter how different the Jewish boy had become, Kurt never meant to say anything about his crush, partially because he was afraid Puck would react like Finn had, and partially because he was pretty sure that Puck would never return his feelings.

"Why are you telling me this now?" he finally asked, choosing not to answer to Puck's last question. He looked up then. "I don't understand you."

Puck grinned. "I seem to remember a boy that once said that he wasn't a box and that he had more than four sides."

Kurt shook his head a little beginning to smile. "So now you're gay?"

"Why label everything, Kurt? You want to bring back up our high school years? Then let's talk about the labels they gave you. Homo, queer, fairy," he trailed off for a moment before saying, "Fag, lady..."

"Stop." Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around himself.

"I was the jock, the bastard, the Lima loser, the one that got his best friend's girlfriend pregnant, that hit on the girl his best friend was crushing on..." Puck took a step forward. "But, Kurt, we're past all that and are you really going to let me be the mature one in this?" He smiled a little. "I'm not the guy that called himself Puckzilla anymore, I'm changed and you saw it before I did and as for what I may be feeling for you, maybe I just needed some stranger to point me in the right direction," he shrugged and sighed. "Kurt?"

"I... I may or may not be attracted to you too," he answered, his voice quiet.

Puck grinned for a moment. "I knew it, I'm a stud after all."

Kurt laughed. "I thought you said you had changed."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't find myself hot."

They stood in silence with little goofy grins on their faces, both nervous to took the last step and find out that maybe it couldn't work out because everything had happened fast and they didn't know what they were doing. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Puck decided that they needed to start from somewhere. He turned his back to Kurt and walked up to the stereo and turned it on searching for the song that Kurt had been listening to when he had arrived. Then, he started singing.

_Baby, I'm so into you  
You got that something, what can I do  
Baby, you spin me around  
The Earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground _

_Every time you look at me  
My heart is jumping, it's easy to see... _

He took Kurt's hands into his and started to move around trying to get him to dance with him.

_Tell Me, you're so into me  
That I'm the only one you will see  
Tell me, I'm not in the blue  
That I'm not wasting, my feelings on you_

_You drive me crazy  
I just cant sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Oh...crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night _

Kurt laughed and when he looked up at Puck, his eyes were that strange shade of blue-green that Noah simply loved. "I can't believe that Noah Puckerman is trying to woo him with Britney Spears."

"Different remember?" He leaned down until they were standing only a few inches apart, their breaths mingling together. "So, are you into me?"

Kurt's answer was closing the gap between them to bring their lips together for the first time ever. It was a little peck at first and they both pulled away at the same moment.

"I guess I am," Kurt said, his voice a whisper and a little smile on his face. "Are you sure about..." he trailed off and gulped. "You know..."

"Yes, I am. I've had the last month to take everything in. I was trying to talk myself out of admitting what I was feeling, which is why I went to the club tonight but I'm glad I did because otherwise, I don't think I'd ever found the courage to talk to you."

"I never thought I'd be glad that you decided to find me someone to have sex with, least of all that you'd be that someone."

Puck shrugged. "You know what they say, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself and hey," he grinned a little. "Who's a better laid than Noah Puckerman?"

Kurt laughed at that, feeling extremely elated. "Let's find out about that."


End file.
